


Golden Tongued With Sinning Lungs

by Biscoote, interstellareloquence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ?? ??, Additional Tags to Be Added, Anal Sex, And Bill has the body of a 17 year old so, Awkward First Time, BillDip, Church Sex, Dipper's aged up but he's like 17, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, This is really offensive to religions so, angry little sinners, church kink, discretion is advised, hate make outs, its ok, stuff happens in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscoote/pseuds/Biscoote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellareloquence/pseuds/interstellareloquence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God's loving nectar is sweet enough to hold faithfulness, but demon's hands tempt even the sweetest Angel, sent from the Ursa Major itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worship

**Author's Note:**

> A smut drabble I did with Aureateparalian?? These two are nasty and hate each other I'm so sorry.  
> This is inspired by/based on iceb0x's church au.

Two golden eyes peered slowly up to the pipes of an equally golden organ, his blonde hair a disgraceful mess.. sharp teeth now biting onto his tongue as the entity rose up, lithe hands feeling at his white robes with an intent of malice.  
Chandeliers hung loosely at the tops of the ceiling of white, and this choir boy seemed to stand out quite considerably. At that day, around noon, he was meant to follow the rest of the choir as a good student should. Of course. But.. alone, he easily made the beautiful chapel into a place of sin.  
Meaning.. he wasn't meant to be a choir boy at all.

Nor a boy.

Nor a human.

And yet, with every possible turn to avoid getting exorcised- it only made sense, didn't it?

Bill Cipher rose slowly from his seat of glazed cherrywood, and began his way up to the altar, yawning out annoyingly and stretching his arms as he lazily strode up, causing an upmost disrespect with his appearance of sloth.  
Now slipping back behind the flower embellished altar, a large pipe organ propped up not far behind himself, Bill's fingers grazed against the front of a copy of the Holy Bible. Sighing out with the tone of an angel, the blonde then turned the cover open, feeling his gut begin to churn as the sweet pages folded along his smooth skin, and his free hand dipped slowly downward...

_Heaven help him._

....

The doors of the church slammed open as the one and only Dipper Pines strode into the room with a bit of an annoying flourish and the click of his shoes echoing out loudly through the room.  
"Cipher!" He called out, jogging up to the altar, his clothes billowing a bit as he began to pick up his speed. "First of all!" He held up a finger as he suddenly slammed into the altar and gripped tightly onto the wood."Don't touch that!" He called out, swiping the book out from under Bill's hands and holding it close to his chest over the rosary. "Second- What are you doing here? You should be at practice." Dipper bit, squinting and looking around a bit nervously, stained glass reflecting off his cheekbones. "If you want to pass as a actual human! You'll get kicked out for a lack of loyalty!" He cried out, setting the book back on the table gently and huffing a bit as he smoothed back his hair and adjusted his shirt with a huff. "Some of us have actual things to do around here! If you won't do your duties, leave." Dipper squinted. "Actually don't do them. I want you to be kicked out." He stuck his nose in the air.

Bill's eyes peered up from the book with a cross look, and he laughed out loudly, brows furrowing and white teeth baring with utter excitement, his hand snapping up fast. "Oh, Pine Tree! What'll you be lecturing me on today?" The blonde cooed out, his elbows now pressed onto the altar as he stared off through fresh white flowers and curls and coils of beautiful petals, listening intently. With a nonchalant expression and a casual grin at the boy's flustered yells, Bill allowed him to take the bible, and blew a bit of his hair out of his face, tipping his head from side to side slowly. "They wouldn't kick out their loveliest singer, would they? No? No is right! Good job, kid. So smart!" The boy chirped up annoyingly, now baring his teeth in an innocent smile, that said 'I did nothing wrong.'

Dipper huffed and reached to push Bill's elbow's off the altar. Where were his manners? He scowled a bit and rolled his eyes. "If no one else will, then _someone_ has to."

Bill then put his elbows right back on, feeling the ruffles of his collar fit swimmingly against his tanned jaw. "Someone being you-"

Dipper groaned, waving his arms in the air. "Because, 'oh, brother Pines, there is no way a demon could get into this church now go eat your mashed potatoes, hahaha!" Dipper called out sarcastically before his hands dropped back down onto the alter and he hand to lean on his tip toes to face Bill. "Because of you- all the other boy's think I'm crazy! And the sister's won't come near me." He pursed his lips and his form slumped a bit, Causing the alter to dig painfully into his chest. He grunted and pulled back.

The blonde spoke up, all before getting interrupted. Again. For a moment he stood in mere amusement, picking at the fabric of his white shall and nodding from time to time, before laughing out loudly, his hands slamming down onto the wood. The demon peered up with a crazy gleam to his unnatural eyes, grin now fully blown, and head cocked to the left. "That's cause you _are_ crazy! Just like me!" He spoke, jolting forward fast in order to scare the other. "You can't do shit, sorry to break it to you. No one will listen to your babble anyway!"

Saying Dipper was offended was an understatement. His heart was pounding from Cipher's games. "Don't curse in the lords eye." He spat, squinting and huffing."I'm not crazy." He mumbled. "And if I am you're more crazy."

The blonde then raised his brow skeptically at the other's words, before inhaling as much air as he possibly could, and yelling out at the top of his lungs, hands cusped at either side of his face. " _FUCK_ THE LORD'S EYE! MINE IS BETTER!" He shouted, now listening as it echoed and bounced through the church's ceiling and over through the walls. He was the only god that mattered here, clearly! Bill then grinned out cattishly, arching over the altar again, nearly tipping an expensive porcelain vase. "I'm the only big shot around here. Sorry, kid."

The brunette then stumbled backward out of his surprise and fear, and his foot caught the edge of the steps to the alter, and he tumbled down, his ass hitting the marble with an unsatisfying thud. He bit his lip and arched his back before swallowing and closing his eyes tight as he breathed though the pain. He then decided he wouldn't win against the demon. "Fine. Fine. I don't agree or believe you. But fine."

With a satisfied quirk of his head, the blonde stared over the boy as he fell and hit his ass, accepting defeat in a slow and weak crumple.  
"Give up so soon? I'm almost offended!" The other sang out annoyingly, gripping a reath of a few flowers, and setting it on his head with a now innocent grin. The white roses and soft hues of petals painted above his features like a halo, given more so at the ethereal light from the stain glass. Reflecting off the pipe organ, and onto the altar.

Dipper then squinted up at the sight, huffing and standing up, brushing off his sleeves and adjusting his shall before he ran a hand through his hair. "Sure, sure, whatever, you're insufferable, so, yes. But I'm certainly not pledging my loyalty to you, _lord_ " He made a point of leaving out the 'my.'

"Oh?" The blonde snickered, scrunching his nose in disgust and distaste at how annoying the act seemed.. but oh how intriguing!

"You seem to have no hesitation doing as your god says.. So why not take me into consideration? Love thy neighbor?" Bill spoke, raising his hands calmly.

"Defiling your god to prove what's worth of you, staying holy through acts of sin. That should make him love you more, wouldn't you think.. your loyalty is strong."

"Are you asking me to resign my loyalty?" Dipper spat back, rolling his eyes and taking one step down the stairs. "You're making absolutely no sense. Everything you say is backwards." He was mostly talking to himself at this point.

"I'm asking you to test it, rather!" Bill then spoke, picking at a few petals from his lovely crown, and watching as they fell and scattered from his lithe fingers.

"To see how long you can last under the pressure of a sin, of a demon's demonstrations! It could be real fun, kid!"  
Pausing with a quirked brow and folded arms, the brunette huffed.

"What are you playing at, brother Cipher?" Dipper replied, squinting and taking another step backward. "You want to make me sin?" He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. "And why should I play your games?" He pressed his lips into a tight frown, inhaling the stale air. "There's no gain in this for me. I should go." He took another step backward.

Now turning his head up in amusement from the altar, Bill's golden eyes peered open like an alley cat who spotted food. "Please, just say Bill. It's exhausting!" He replied in a grating tone, with a wave of his hand, before hopping off of the altar and running around the marble steps quickly, now slamming into Dipper's body and grabbing his shoulders.

"I could repay you in some way if you'd only throw me a bone! Show me how much you care for your stupid god, kid." He spoke, now releasing his shoulders and pushing back, shoving Dipper casually against the seats behind himself as he began to walk back. "Until then, go enjoy stale mashed potatoes and mockery. No one will believe you, but how's about I arrange something? Seems like all of those family members of yours are just blind to your knowledge!"

Dipper cried out when his back folded over the door to the seat and he bounced back, stumbling forward and regaining his balance. "Kn-knowledge?" Dipper stuttered out, his hands reaching up to grasp nervously at his rosary as he licking his lips and refused to look at Bill. "I will enjoy the mashed potatos! I think they're quite good!" The brunette defended.

Now excitedly interrupting him, the demon skipped back a bit, rocking on his heels with a grin. "Yup! You know just a little bit too much, kiddo. Not that it's all too bad." Bill replied simply, stepping back and sitting himself down in one of the benches, his fingers feathering over the bible that sat there. "All I'm saying here is that I could help you out with the knowledge, possibly even give you more.. no- _definitely_ give you more. But here you are, flaunting over stale vegetable mush."

"I still have no reason to trust you." Dipper replied, shoving his nose into the air. "This is bad.." Dipper mumbled, starting to walk backward, biting his lips. "You're still being insufferable!" He spat.

"Pulling that old card again? You already trust no one! All but your dumb sibling." Bill spoke, slumping a bit in the bench, feeling the glazed wood slide with his cream and crimson clothing. Feeling the soft ruffles of his collar now against his cheek. "You're still so innocent, even at seventeen. I'm honestly surprised! It's just like when you were twelve again."

"And your point is?" Dipper replied with a irritated gaze, eyebrow quirked. He was still slowly making his way toward the church doors, but he had a long way to go.

"My point is that it's kinda pathetic." Bill replied nonchalantly, kicking up his feet on the bench in front of himself as he flipped through the bible, legs spread just a bit beneath his folded robes. Now lightly clutching the black, leather bound book, the demon cleared his throat. "Here it says.." he pointed to the page he had flipped to, brow now raised as he spoke.

"Genesis 2:18. Then the lord God said, "It is not good for the man to be alone; I will make him a helper suitable for him."" Bill spoke, before leafing through the light pages and beginning again.

"Romans 8:5. For those who are according to the flesh set their minds on the things of the flesh, but those who are according to the Spirit, the things of the Spirit." The blonde then adjusted a bit, flipping to the other side of the book, before finding his page.  
"1 Corinthians 6:19. Or do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit who is in you, whom you have from God, and that you are not your own?" He then slammed the book shut, setting it in his lap in a dramatic way.

"My point is, you've done quite an awful job at pleasing the Holy Spirit."

Dipper then stood his ground, squinting. "I'm perfectly faithful." He huffed, rolling his eyes. "John 8:44 'You are of your father the devil, and you want to do the desires of your father He was a murderer from the beginning, and does not stand in the truth because there is no truth in him Whenever he speaks a lie, he speaks from his own nature, for he is a liar and the father of lies.' And you are a follower of the devil, if I'm correct." He repeated from the top of his head, without a book.

"I find it good to lie until you can't tell that you're telling lies anymore!" The demon chirped out, kicking away the benches and standing himself up in a graceful flourish, as he began to walk out of the rows.

"1 Peter 1:8-9. Though you have not seen him, you love him; and even though you do not see him now, you believe in him and are filled with an inexpressible and glorious joy, for you are receiving the end result of your faith, the salvation of your souls." The blonde then remarked, holding out his hands and walking closer, all slowly. The beams of light still engulfing his figure gracefully. "Because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. James 1:3. I have seen your dreams, you know?" He then replied, right hand held closely to his chest as he stared off towards Dipper. The petals falling slowly onto his shoulders. 

"Leviticus 20:13. If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them. Don't you remember?" Bill finished expectantly

"If you studied the verses you would know that that verse doesn't speak of homosexuality." Dipper coughed loudly. "If that is what you're implying." He pursed his lips, noticing how well the light bounced off of Bill's darker, tan skin. The roses complimented him nicely as well. Dipper flushed and shook his head. "I still don't get what you're saying. You want me to _sin_ for fun?" He laughed. "I don't have any reason to turn to the devil's influence."

"I never said that's what I was implying." Bill spoke with a raised brow, propping his hands on his hips and smiling politely, before stepping just a bit closer "You have a few reasons! I know of them already. You turn to thoughts of impure nature some nights, do you not? Not to mention your ghastly dreams!" He then replied in a honeyed tone, tipping forward just a bit on his toes. "I'm a bit bored right now, and you're just the best at quelling my boredom!"

Dipper stumbled over his own feet a bit, grinning and knitting his brows together. "I-It's natural for a boy of my age to have those thoughts. It comes with becoming man!" He called out with a flushed face. "And you already knew I wasn't...interested in women. That isn't a surprise." 

"Which means you've already been enticed against your beliefs." Bill replied slowly, his tone dropping, and footsteps wavering just a bit, while gold eyes flickered impatiently from Dipper's feet to his face.

"Go find another source of entertainment. Some people play cards or maybe _sing_ like youre supposed to be doing." Dipper closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I've got no one to sing to, though. No audience makes for a boring show!"

Dipper swallowed and kicked at the marble. "Your audience is god." He replied a bit harshly, furrowing his eyebrows and pushing out air. 

"My audience can't be an imaginary friend, Pine Tree." The blonde then remarked in an offended tone, his nose stuck up just a bit as he walked closer.

"Get to the point already brothe- ....Bill...."

Soon, the demon's face lit in a mock surprise and amazement, his lips curling now into an impressed, toothy grin "Bill? Oh, I'm perplexed! You of all people.." he chirped up, trotting on light heels up to the other boy, beginning to tug at Dipper's black robes just a bit.

Dipper shoved back at Bill a bit vigorously, pushing him away a bit out of impulse before swallowing and cowering a bit. "I learn fast." Dipper retorted in a bit of a squeaky voice, staring down at him and clearing his throat weakly.

The choir boy's body jolted back, having his feet scuff the marble and body lose it's weight entirely with a harsh thud. Falling to the ground, splayed back, the man then took a bit of time before rose up a bit, pushing up with his palms and rubbing his head. "Well it'd be a shame if you learned from Stan how rude that was." He spoke, raising his brow. "I'm considering telling him!"

Dipper raised an eyebrow and he swallowed, trying to show the threat didn't scare him. "You like me too much to want to get me expelled." He replied, sticking his nose in the air before he ran a hand across the door to the seat and he swallowed before he shot a glance back at Bill. The boy on the ground tucked his knees up and pulled at his own robes, pushing himself to his feet with a small grunt, before brushing off any dust on his lovely white fabric.

"That's a lie, isn't it?" He spoke, pushing past Dipper, and stepping closer to the door, now walking quickly towards it. "While I'm at it, I'll admit your homosexuality to him. Might as well, hm?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow and shot Bill a almost deathly glare. He debated on what to do and instead leaned against the podium, looking at his nails, not giving the demon any attention. Children only did things for other people's reactions. So Dipper would treat Bill as a child. "Do it. I don't care. He won't believe you anyway. I'm his nephew." He replied, glancing back at Bill. "So really, I have the upper hand."

  
Bill blinked slowly, turning laggedly as his footsteps faltered and he stared to the strewn aside jewel of flowers on the altar hallway. "Why don't you drop the act already?" The blonde muttered, before walking back up to where his crown was, pushing harshly past Dipper. "Your perfect little god complex is starting to annoy me. Quite frankly, it's making me pissed!" He then spat, reaching down to grip at the twining stems and petals harshly."All of you just think that you have the upper hand because you're closer to god, and it's.. it's _bullshit_!" he spat in a raucous voice, golden eyes now flared with passion as he whipped the flowers at his side, speaking with his hands.

"I don't have the upper hand because of _god_. I have the upper hand because of my wit." Dipper replied with a quirked eyebrow, crossing his ankles and bouncing on them a bit just to stretch them out. He faked a yawn, trying to get to Bill.

"At this point, I'd _love_ to be exorcised! Honestly, just do your biddings right now, kid!" He spoke up angrily, straightening himself and tucking the crown close to his chest with one hand, eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, pushing the other boy hard in the chest, knocking him back. "I've dealt with your cockiness for nearly a year now, I've put up with your whiney attitude, and I'm _sick_ of you acting like you're higher than something that could kill you in a second." Bill breathed lowly, jolting forward fast and grabbing the other's neck with one hand, his pupils small and thick lashes lowered as strands of blonde and gold fell into his face.

"I shou-gcKK-!!" Dipper's throat made a loud, distraught noise as his neck was suddenly grabbed and he reached up his finger's to claw and pull at Bill's hand as he tried to get his hands off him. "Fh-hhh-" his eyes went a bit wide, and he realized after a moment Bill wasn't squeezing yet when he could breathe with only small discomfort.

Bill dug his nails in just a bit tightly, before reaching to grab around the other's waist, breathing out heavily in the now chilled atmosphere. Their ragged breaths and the shift of cloth being the only things to be heard throughout the large chapel.  
"Shut up, just **shut up**... Don't say a word." He murmured through gritted teeth, head now tipped as his grip began to soften.  
"Please."

Dipper's pulse began to thud loudly in his ears as he gasped out at feeling Bill's sharp nails dig into his esophagus. Not sure what to do, he dropped his hands by his sides and pressed his back into the door, hoping it wouldn't give out as he tried to show his agreeableness. He exhaled his panicked breath when the demon's grip lightened. He wheezed a bit, not sure what was going on.

Bill's almost helpless eyes gazed over Dipper's panicked expression, feeling his pulse lightly beneath the skin and slowly pushing his body forward more, pressing him against the door with a trembling leg.  
"You're such a pain.." the blonde whispered out, reaching to gently thread his fingers through Dipper's chesnut, curled hair, all before leaning in to meet their lips together slowly, head now tipped and eyes fluttering closed.


	2. Salvation

Dipper squeaked and pulled back, his back hitting the door to the benches, causing it to swivel and Dipper to stumble a bit. “What was that?” 

Bill grinned “A sin!” He chimed, fingers gripping at the fabric of his robes.

“A kiss isn’t a sin.”

"If you'd like to see it that way, then I'll take none of my time to warp your perspective." He replied simply with a quirk of his lips. "Just know now that those weren't my intentions." 

"So stop trying to prove it." Dipper replied with a irritated, twitching eyebrow before shoving at Bill. "Bill- Bill just-what do you want from me? i'm sick of playing games, I'm sick of still being here.” 

"Couldn't if I tried!" Bill spoke with a jolt of his body before blinking his attention up to Dipper. He pushed past him and sat down on the bench, scoffing out with a now quiet shake of his head, the blonde tapped his fingers together quietly, gazing over the stitches on his robes with a fake intent. "Come sit down, allow me to explain a bit better, Pine Tree." 

Dipper sighed and opened the door before placing himself next to Bill, crossing his ankles and grasping his hand in his other. He squinted and gazed over Bill lowly. "What?" He all but spat, before instantly feeling a bit guilty.

Bill scooted away just an inch or three out of sheer nervousness at the other's malice, feeling his  
own blood boil at the tension. "I honestly didn't expect you to stay here, kid." He began, soft at first as he stared up to the gargantuan pipe organ. "You're one of the first ones who has, and who has been willing to." 

"Bill. Cipher. I swear, if you play anymore games I'm going to- I'm gonna-" Dipper huffed out before rolling his eyes and in one swift, aggressive movement, she shoved Bill down onto the bench, leaning over him before he snarled down at him. "I'm. Fucking. Sick." 

Bill blinked casually, merely allowing himself to be pressed down, grinning up with a sweet look, enough to melt sugar. 

He had won this round. 

Chuckling out, the choir boy reached up to pull at the other's collar, before yanking him down. "Took you long enough." He bit, each syllable melting from his tongue like acid, before he yanked the rest of the brunette's weight onto himself in a singular harsh pull. Now smashing their lips together roughly.

Dipper's entire form tensed and then sagged. He grabbed Bill's hands before roughly shoving them down above his head, holding them tightly with one hand. His nails were practically digging into the man's skin out of desperation and anger. Utter. Complete. Seething anger. Bill and his stupid fucking games! His stupid fucking playing and his stupid. Fucking. Face.

Bill flinched a bit at the quickness of the movement, but took no hesitation in laggedly snaking his foot over Dipper's thigh, tugging him in close and tangling their robes on the small bench as he twitched his hands and writhed his wrists a bit. He tipped his head to the side in utmost hesitance, feeling almost.. embarrassed. But not ashamed. And ungodly excited, at that. 

Dipper's grip on Bill's wrists tightened as he began to grow so hot and irritated that he plainly shoved his tongue into Bill's mouth, swirling and tasting, lapping at his cheeks and pallet before pulling back slightly to quickly bite and nip at Bill's lips and tongue, giving him hardly any time to react in turn as his back rolled as he heavily kissed the man.

Bill's eyes shot open in sudden surprise, before fluttering closed slowly in his ecstasy, attempting to move his wrists up just a bit more. The unfamiliar contact around his mouth sent jolts of sweet tingling through his skin, melting into his nerves while his mouth parted open more. The blonde pushed his tongue forward a bit with a labored breath, trying to surpress any noises that his body's voice box would want to force as he swirled it around Dipper's lips.  
Though soon, Bill had his brows knit together and felt his face burn considerably. "You're so fast-" he muttered above his lips, before leaning his head up again to lock their wet mouths together.

"I'm making up for how slow you are." Dipper replied, locking their lips together again. His hands were gripping Bill's wrists so hard his nails were digging into his skin. Dipper considered loosening, but decided it wasn't worth it as he shifted his legs to be straddling Bill on the seat a bit awkwardly, pinning him even more as he forcibly gained the upper hand in their kiss by tipping his head and bringing his tongue deeper. Whenever he felt Bill's tongue try to fight back, he'd shift and bite it. 

"W- mhh.." Bill managed out, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he felt his skin begin to ache at the pressure of Dipper's nails. The demon writhed beneath his grasp just a bit, mouth parted open further and fingers trembling to be released from the tight grasp. Each time he lightly prodded his tongue forward, the incredible sensation of pain would only bring him farther from his senses. With all the writhing, Bill was creating an uncomfortable friction between the heavy fabric of their robes.  
Dipper lifted up to stared down at Bill with a raised eyebrow, though his expression was stoic, his cheeks and ears were flushed and only got deeper at the string of saliva that popped when he pulled away. He tightened his grip even more. "Look how vulnerable you are..." He panted out, staring down at him, feeling satisfied.

Bill's eyes only remained shut out of an attempt to grasp his dignity, his pride, and to shadow the embarrassment that was building up. He swallowed back the blood draining to his throat, and began to tug at the bounds on his wrist a bit more.  
"Fuck you.." the demon whispered out, licking at his lips and squirming just a bit more, trying to adjust on the uncomfortable bench.

"And too afraid of losing your pride to look me in the eyes. Hm!" Dipper hummed out, tipping his head back and forth pleasantly until he leaned down by Bill's ear, his heart thudding in his chest as he took the lobe into his teeth. "Coward." He hissed, pressing his hips and arms down further. 

"Fuck you! Y-..nh... mh..." Bill paused, his eyes shooting open fast and his hips aggressively jutting upward, as he tugged and tugged at the other's hands, until his skin felt raw. "Enjoy your high horse while it lasts." The blonde rasped, trying to dampen his drying mouth, trying to seem stoic to some extent as he was pinned and demeaned so evidently.

Dipper released his ear to speak. "Oh, it's lasting." He purred, a bit confused at his sudden confidence. He only continued to hold against Bill's struggling form, and he tried to ignore his worries and short comings as he pressed his tongue flat against Bill's ear, closing his eyes and sliding the muscle around his ear before biting down on it. Hard.

Bill felt shivers lace up his vertebrae at the ghosting words against his ear, trying to form coherent words or sentences, something witty- though he was all but turned to mush at the wet feeling. For a moment, the demon quietly bit his lip in order to supress any noises, but he soon arched his spine, gasping out and moaning lowly.

"Hh... hhn! Nh- wh- k-kid-" Bill sputtered out, feeling his skull dig the now rumpled crown further onto the bench, smashing the petals and soiling it's beauty. 

Dipper honestly felt a sudden rush of pride from having a spirit helplessly pinned against a bench, and biting at his ears. The demon was certainly attractive, something Dipper had noticed several times over, but he never expected to hate him so much he wanted to render him helpless under his tongue. The thought made his mind stutter, and he hesitated before quickly moving downward and dragging his tongue over Bill's scm, and sucking on it for a moment, definitely not long enough to mark, but just enough to please as he jutted his hips down harder every time Bill struggled against him or tried to gain friction.

Bill's entire head was completely hazed over, foggy and blurring together in a now drunken arousal as he struggled to push his hips up further. Dipper Pines truly wasn't unattractive, though he was an incredibly worrisome, and incredibly odd. Extremely annoying at some times, but that would soon melt away when Bill really pried into his intellect and capabilities..  
The demon's thoughts soon halted to a complete stop, and his eyes blared open wide as a worried mess of moans fell from his parted lips, bubbling together in foreign or dead languages, masked by his weak little gasps.  
"C-concitatus.." he breathed, trying to tug his hands away.

"Make me." Dipper breathed, slowing down at digging his nails deeper into Bill's flesh, shifting his knees so that he could dig his pelvis and abdomen into Bill. Against his better judgement, the feeling elicited a quiet moan from himself, and he bit his lip, trying to keep anymore back as he sunk his teeth into Bill's esophogus. 

Bill keened just a bit at the contact, feeling his fingers curl and nails dig carefully into the flesh of his palm. His pupils gazed up to the ceiling in a haze of confusion, before he nearly cried out as his neck began to burn. "Nhh..haa! Kid- I s-swear!" He spat, wriggling his hips and trying to find something to ground himself on. He tried to loop his legs over Dipper, bit his robes folded and stretched uncomfortably; getting in the way. 

"Beg, and maybe..." Dipper was enjoying himself far too much. Enjoying Bill writhing under him. Finally, he had the upper hand against this annoying demon. 

He only pushed his weight down on Bill more, dragging his thumbs up Bill's wrist as he began to tremble a bit from holding himself up. He pressed on despite it all, and pushed into him, his teeth rolling Bill's skin inbetween his tongue before he pulled away and stared down at him. "What a sight..." He breathed. "Surely.. The lord would be almost enticed by one of his enemies' preacher's pinned under an Angel.. Hm." He grinned. "Beg..." he rasped, before biting his lip and attempting to shake his head.

The blonde couldn't believe what a position he was in at that moment, completely overcome and frazzled with emotion. Deducted to something so. So small. At the feeling of light teeth biting his arteries, the demon crooned out a low moan, trembling with a slightly arched back; seeing as he had never experienced something like this before. "Dh- nh..! Don't get so cocky!" The choir boy muttered out, jerking his hips up like a silent plea.

"But I know how the human body works~" Dipper purred down at him, chestnut eyes bright and full of something he couldn't put his finger on. He leaned down until his eyes were level with Bill's merely inches from the squirming demons as he searched gold eyes. "And you're enjoying it." Dipper added huskily, biting his own lip. "Should I make it painful?" 

Bill's breath was running ragged with a rising and falling chest, his eyes now lidded and painted with absolute pleasure, as well as confusion and honestly a bit of anger. "You're no angel.." he bit out, glaring up as he attempted to shift his wrists more, only feeling them rub raw against Dipper's nails, his knuckles now white and pressed against the wood. "Don't expect me to look.." he breathed, closing his eyes. "Look up to you.." 

"I'm more of an angel than you are.." Dipper breathed, hardly above a whisper. He chuckled lowly. "And it seems to me...You're already looking up to me." Dipper murmured, leaning his lips less than a centimeter above Bill's, feeling his ragged and pleasured breath.

"Ff..fuck off. You're just. Mortal.." The demon choked out, mouth parted and elbows attempting to jerk down to his form helplessly, feeling the uncomfortable burn of now tightly bound fabric, having all of his robes either dripping off of the bench, or bundled beneath their pinned forms.  
Without thought, Bill opened his mouth up just a bit more, leaning up slow.

Dipper pulled back just as slow. Every time Bill leaned up, Dipper would lean back. "Mortal.... And still more powerful than you." He whispered, remembering that Bill summoned his powers by snapping. He slowly moved his hands, spreading Bill's finger's and linking his into the demon's, pressing down hard into the wood so Bill couldn't touch his thumb to his finger. "What now, almighty Cipher..." He breathed with a quirked eyebrow.

Bill's eyes narrowed slowly, feeling his chest tighten with anticipation as he jolted his hand up, right before having it shot back down. Fuck.  
Staring up with now widened and hectic eyes, the demon grew a shit eating grin, raising his brows as his expression began to soften.

"You tell me, my lord." 

"I've rendered you powerless...." Dipper breathed, tipping his head a bit so his bangs fell foreword, trying to ignore how the name went straight to his groin. He shifted and panted before bringing himself back and gathering his composure. "You beg." 

Bill batted his lashes for a moment, seeming characteristically bashful, before nodding and tipping his head back, feeling the roses press up against his head like a light halo. "Yes.. whatever you say." The demon replied, trying not to cringe at how much it made his human stomach lurch.. As long as he could get his capabilities back soon, he'd play through. Act innocent and do as he was told. "What is it you want me to beg for?" He then spoke, chin tipped up, grin still evident.

Dipper shifted his hips and rocked down into Bill's groin, pressing himself into Bill. "This." He hissed above his lips, pressing his shins into the wood as his hands pressed down a bit harder. As he leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Bill's lips. "This.." He breathed. 

Bill's eyes blew a bit wider again at tbe contact, and he curled his toes tightly in his shoes, writhing and weakly grinding up with a heavily pulsating heart. "Mm..hn..." he breathed through parted lips, eyes now half lidded while his fingers curled tightly over Dipper's knuckles. Quietly, with a now quivering lip and knitted brows, the choir boy breathed out air that he had no idea he was holding in the first place.

"I..." the choir boy began, before sighing out. Here went nothing.. "I want you to touch me- obscenely. Until I'm crying out and singing your name, until I cannot see straight and-" he breathed, tugging his hands just a bit more. "I want to feel our tongues together, enough to make you moan and fufill your fantasies of me- I'll do whatever you request of me, lord." The demon nodded, bowing his head down a bit. Oh, how fun this lie could be?

This was almost too much. Dipper's head began to spin and he felt hot and dizzy all over at the words. He licked his lips and stared at Bill hard in the eyes as he tried not to moan or pant. He took his breath deep and slow, listening to Bill's breath intertwining with his. "Very well..." Dipper breathed. He hadn't much experience. But he could do his best. He pushed away his lifes calling in this church, and decided his new calling was something much more... Sinful. Dipper shivered before pressing his lips to Bill's and shoving his tongue in deep, tipping his head at the satisfying wetness and he lapped at Bill's pallet, pulling back and foreward as he began to slowly rock his hips along with the rhythm, giving Bill a simple little show. Preview, if you will.

"Please..sin for me.." Bill murmured in a voice light as the clouds, feeling his thin fingers curl closely against Dipper's as he breathed out a hot puff of air. Now completely melting as their warm mouths were enclosed with each other, connected. The demon's mouth soon parted open wide, and he felt his groin twitch with the sudden jolt of tickling nerves, causing him to drool while the roof of his mouth was licked, prodded over and over. All as well as the tent growing beneath his thick layers of clothing.. oh, god above did that feel incredible. All of it was making him melt into weak little noises around the brunette's tongue.

Dipper let his hips roll deeper into Bill, his back rolling into itself as his tongue prodded the most sensitive parts of Bill's mouth as he slid his tongue back and forward along with his grinding, his eyes fluttering open for a moment, only to snap shut. He parted their lips, slowly sliding his tongue out, almost painfully slow, before he let his tongue trace the outline of Bill's open lips, rolling in a circle and curling back before he nipped at his upper lip. He pressed down harder with his hips, desperate on making Bill moan for him, the furious twitching and writhing of Bill's body shooting ecstasy down his spine.

Bill's nails dug tightly against Dipper's skin, feeling his face warm up considerably and his thighs spread out a bit more, now moaning out into the other's mouth.  
"Nh-mnh- aah.." he crooned, eyes now knitting shut and hips quivering as he raised them up, all in an attempt to gain the sweet friction that he needed, as the tingling against his pallet was enough to silence his whimpers into little breaths. At the now new feeling of Dipper's damp muscle lining a ring around his lips, Bill attempted not to moan out, out of respect to him, but that soon crumbled when his erection was rubbed against so harshly.

"Nnh- hhah! Ahn!" 

Dipper's eyes shot open at Bill's loud gasp and he bit his own lip at how successful he was before swallowing and shoving his hips back down again, adamant about releasing the same noise. He desperately wanted to use his hands to touch Bill, but he wasn't sure if risking it by giving the demon his powers back was worth it. Though... Pinning him and rendering him like this was surely one of the most attractive things he had seen in his life. "Mhh- aah..hha!" Bill cried out pathetically, arching his back and writhing just a bit at the incredible contact, feeling his own pelvis jolt up and rub against Dipper to the best of his ability, turning his head to the side and screwing his eyes shut quietly as he felt more saliva pool from his lips. God, he felt pathetic.

"Hhhah...." Dipper finally let a soft noise escape his lips before he bit his lip and released it slow, eyes screwing shut as he shakily lowered his lips onto Bill's, pressing their lips together hard and sloppily as he shivered at the feeling of Bill's damp lips pressed to his. "Mmhn-..." Dipper squirmed a bit, his grip on Bill's hands tightening .

Bill slowly tipped his head, eyebrows now knitted together as he willingly accepted the added weight. With no hesitation, Bill began to kiss him feverishly, prodding his warm tongue between the other's lips, occasionally slipping it out in order to suck at the brunette's lower lip harshly, before biting down.

Dipper shivered and gasped out as his lip was aggressively sucked on. He squirmed a bit before pulling away with a quiet pop and rutting his hips down onto Bill's erection, before flushing a bit as he realized he could feel it. He shivered and ached to bring his hands down, and he settled on unlinking their fingers and pinning Bill's wrists fast before he could move them. He continued moving his hips to try and distract Bill before he grabbed one of Bill's wrists and held it over the other, sliding them inbetween his index finger and his thumb, his other hand now free, he let it trail down Bill's robes, across his chest and down his sides as he harshly pressed their lips together again.

Pulling away with a wet noise, Bill allowed for his head to fall back onto the wood while his chest rose and fell, eyes now peering quietly down to their rubbing pelvises in interest. The demon took note on how he could feel the other's hard on press against his own, and just how splendid it felt to have that much friction at once..

Slowly, his vision peered up to Dipper as his wrists were quickly pinned, and pressed together tightly, now being shoved against the wood. The spine-trembling feeling of another human's hand ghosting down his torso was enough to make Bill gasp, before having said gasp be swallowed into a hearty kiss. Soon after, Bill was already leaning forward to messily suck at the other's tongue, and harshly jut his hips upward.

Dipper raised his eyebrows and pulling back to antagonize Bill, as much as he was enjoying it, and his body was protesting the absence. "You're more eager than I am!" He called out with a husky laugh, squinting and ghosting his lips over Bill's, feeling them brush against each other as he gasped out at Bill rocking his hips upward. "Mmhah-ah-!" He suddenly realized he was more aroused than he thought he was, and his hand slid down Bill's sides before gripping tightly at his hips.

Bill pulled away with a small grumble, his eyes narrowed and mouth slowly closing, feeling his lips press together with cold saliva as he then rolled his hips up again. Rather harsh, at that.  
"You look very pr-pretty, my lord.." the blonde gasped against his lips as he moved his body, his spine arching up just a bit in order to accommodate.

"Am I?" Dipper breathed into Bill's lips, starting to become unsatisfied with Bill's robes. Why were they so bloody long? He pulled back and dove down to ravishly kiss and bite and such on various parts of Bill's neck, again, not hard enough to bruise, and he lapped up the length of his neck to his ear before biting it tightly. This all happened in a matter of seconds, seeming as how aroused and still quite awake and angry Dipper was before he paused. "I could say the same..." Dipper rocked his hips down. "Disciple." He breathed, his head spinning at how horrid this talk was.

"Mmh- MH!" Bill then called out loudly, his mouth gaping and breath catching in his throat as his head tipped over, and his fingers held together in a weak prayer. "Pl..please.." the demon breathed. "Fuck- please-" he whispered, all before coming to a halt as Dipper began to speak. Quietly, the man swallowed, feeling a shiver shoot through his body at the words... the single word. Disciple. "Oh..hh..o.. l-lord..." 

Dipper was impressed with how much his words were getting to the demon, and he rolled his hips  
down once more. "Please what...? My disciple?" He cooed, with a bit of a moan at the end that he couldn't hold in. He was honestly enjoying this more than he should. His hand drifted to Bill's abdomen, right above the dip of the demon's pelvis and right in between Dipper's legs. He shivered a bit at how close he was to both of them. He bit his lip and rocked again.

"Please allow me to touch you, lord.." he breathed out, swallowing quietly in a realization that his other plan was completely weakened now, seeing as how much he was beginning to enjoy this little play, pulling the strings and toying with each other's bodies to hinder reactions. It was fun!  
Bill's neck tingled from pleasure at the cold air that hit the dampened areas, and the contact against his pelvis was only making it all worse. They were so close to being together, it nearly hurt..  
Quietly, Bill then bucked up his hips and bit his lip slow, before releasing it.

"I promise that I'll make you feel well." 

Dipper's breath hitched against Bill's ear. He was completely lost in pleasure at this point. "A-And why should I?" He breathed, wincing at his stutter. Something in his gut was off. He pushed it back and pressed his tongue to Bill's ear lobe, swirling it around and clicking his saliva, seeing how hard he could make it for Bill to talk. 

"Because," the demon breathed out a bit, laughing lightly, before they transitioned into small whines of pleasure. "Because- I... I won't disappoint you, I can assure-" he spoke, now shivering as he felt his member begin to ache and his lower abdomen coil in pleasure. The noises were terribly obscene, terribly sinful, and it was causing his head to fog and his common sense to flee.  
"But hearing you moan underneath me is-"he grunted and shifted, gasping out and squirming as he sucked on Bill's earlobe for a moment before releasing it. "Pleasure itself.." He murmured, his hans pressing deeper into Bill's clothed abdomen as he stopped rocking his hips completely, spreading his legs a bit more with a quiet moan before he shifted and gasped."I ca- ah!.. nh.. help you out, kid.. just-" he groaned, feeling the other begin to press into him slowly, causing his mouth to gape just a bit. "Trust me.. let me- lick you and kiss only where I can see.." Bill then remarked with a weak tone, trying to swallow back any pity, and replace it with pride. Make himself seem stoic. "You're so dirty like this, my lord." 

Dipper swallowed and ache shot down his spine as he bit down on Bill's neck before swirling his tongue around the area, ignoring how hard the nickname got him. "I don't trust you..." He hummed into Bill's ear, his grip on the man's wrists tightening to prove his point. "My hands at the only thing keeping you from slitting my throat right now." He hissed, wondering if being morbid got to the demon. "I have no reason to trust a disciple who's never proven himself..." He purred, his hips stagnant as he let his fingertips brush down inbetween their legs.

Bill's breath caught as he felt a spur of pain begin to well on his neck, and he tried his best not to cry out. Now chuckling breathlessly, Bill turned his head lightly away from the other's words, smiling like a cat as he slowly raised his hips with the light touch. "Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it.. And how may I prove myself to you, my lord?" 

"I still don't..." Dipper rut his hips down ward. "Trust you." He hissed out loudly, squirming and shivering and trying not to notice how attractive the lithe demon underneath him was. He swallowed and bit his lip, pulling back up to stare down at Bill- a bit predatory as he shakily scooted down the man's legs, still pinning him as his hand graced over the bulge inbetween his leg under his robes. 

"B- mmh-..." Bill gasped out, gripping his fingers tightly and bucking up, feeling his eyes begin to water as more pressure began to build up.

"You can tie my hands together, I'll still.. please y..you.. hhn..haa.." the demon squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip a bit aggressively as he then rolled up into the other's hand meekly, feeling every inch of him burn and coil, churning with lust and excitement.

Dipper would be lying if he said that Bill's eager thrusting into his hand wasn't hot as hell. He pressed one more wet kiss to Bill's neck, swirling his tongue only to assure Bill was helpless, but in a different regard. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand down once before pulling it back and shifting over Bill again, pressing his lips to Bill's in a hot, needy kiss as he very gently, with trembling hands, released Bill's wrists.

Bill craned his neck up with his lower lip now held tight between his teeth, breath hot and heavy through his nose before his hips darted down, meeting with the seat. At the singular thrust of Dipper's hand, Bill strangled out a low noise from the back of his throat, before turning his head and releasing his own lip in order to catch Dipper's mouth with his own rather heatedly.

With now freed hands, Bill took no haste to slip his arms over the other's shoulders, fingers connected at the back of the brunette's neck as they kissed. "My..lord.." he whispered, before lightly sucking at the other's lower lip.

"Hhhah-.." Dipper cried out from the back of his throat, all his muscles relaxing as he exhaled into Bill's touch. He let his legs open a bit more as both his hands rested on Bill's chest, gracing over them until he could find a certain spot, his hips trembling and shaking as he tried not to rut them on instinct.

Bill adjusted his form just a bit, gazing over Dipper for mere moments as they kissed. The demon grinned a bit, before adjusting his body, attempting to sit up. He ended up parting their lips, using his hand to push himself up, and eventually push Dipper off, climbing out from beneath him. Without giving the brunette any proper reaction time, Bill raised his robes and climbed onto the other's lap, pushing him down by the shoulders and diving down to the crook of the other's neck, now beginning to lightly kissand lick.

Dipper's heart was thudding in his chest from slight fear and worry as he was pushed down but he soon didn't have any space to worry about that as his hands shot up to grip the fabric on Bill's back, shivering as his back arched at how sensitive his neck was due to being so aroused. "B-Bill!" He cried out before his eyes screwed shut and his face turned red at the fact that he just called out a demon's name as he squirmed underneath Bill.

Bill spread his thighs out wide, and lightly shifted his hips over the tent in the other's robes, now brushing his pelvis forward on the other's erection carefully. All through this, he pushed just a bit closer and began to suck on Dippers neck, occasionally nipping while his hands began to maneuver downward, along his chest and down to his hips.

"Hahh- Oh gh-..." Dipper breathed, shifting his hips upward and bucking a bit as he bit his lip harshly. "Fh..." He squirmed and his eyes and mouth watered a bit as he gasped out, the feeling of having his neck kissed absolutely overwhelming his mind. "Mmhahha-!..."  
Just from the noises alone, Bill could already feel a growing pleasure surge to his length, causing him to brush them together again through his taut dress pants. Now pressing his thumbs lightly against Dippers hip bones, massaging, the demon took little to no hesitation to sink his teeth down into the other's skin, before sucking and licking the light area.

Dipper had to bite down the loud cry that threatened to echo around them. He swallowed and gasped out, breath hitching every time Bill did something new. He aggressively, and a bit pathetically attempted to rock his hips, everything Bill was doing making his pants painfully tight. "Bill-Bah-Bh-hhnn..." Sweat began to bead his forehead as he bit down hard on his tongue.

Bill chuckled out lightly against his skin, shifting up and bouncing his hips down a bit roughly as he began to kiss behind Dipper's ear. For a moment, he merely sucked and obscenely licked at the area, all before pulling up to whisper right above his ear.  
Taking in a light breath, the blonde paused, before whispering out. "Sing for me, and I will gladly sing for you.." he cooed, now rubbing them together again with  
a labored intake of air.

Dipper could hardly contain himself and he began to a bit furiously writhe under Bill as he tried to contain his noises. His hips bucked helplessly into Bill's and he whined a bit each time they rubbed against each other. He finally released the breath he had been holding and he cried out softly. "Bil-l~!" Be cooed a bit sweetly as he moved. "Y-you-you're driving me-" he pushed up again, back arching as his nails clawed into Bill's back. "-crazy-.." 

Bill chuckled out against him, taking his ear lightly between his lips, before biting down and beginning to really grind on him. His hips moving forward and back, slow and hard with a rather sensual show. Now releasing his ear, the demon breathed out.

"That's not a first, now is it?" 

Raking his fingers down, then slowly up, Bill shifted his fingers together. His right hand lightly massaging through the clothing on Dipper's chest, where he assumed was sensitive, and the left hand rubbing in between his pecs as he continued to grind. "Moan for me, my disciple."  
At this point Dipper was too far gone to have any pride, and he obeyed pleasantly. "Ohh, oh- mmh- Bill-" he gasped out through hitching breaths, rolling his hips with his and arching his back up into Bill's as the demon toyed with his chest. "Fhah--oh go-.." Dipper caught himself and continued to squirm and moan in such a utterly honest and primal way he didn't quite know where he was anymore. "Ohh~..." His eyes were shut tight, keeping him from facing any reality as he rocked with Bill, his hands gliding down the demon's sides and hooking shakily at his hips, rubbing weakly.

"I bet you'd be so.." Bill gasped, rutting forward harder, though still taking his sweet time with fingers gripping tightly onto Dipper, slowly pulling away from his ear as he moved them together. "So pretty.. coming all over yourself, making a mess of your holy robes. Crying out 'ohh Bill, oh lord, t-touch me more.." the blonde spoke breathlessly, his eyes now hazed over, blown wide with lust.

Dipper's breath hitched and all noises halted at the comment. He swallowed and lowered his eyes, exhaling slow as he tried to gain his words, despite Bill grinding on him. He pushed the man back a bit and met him hard in the eyes, though they were extremely lustful, and Bill's eyes were dilated. "My lord...touch me more." He stated plainly before dropping his head back and gasping out from holding the stoic persona. He rocked his hips back up and grabbed Bill's collar, tugging him harshly back down. "W-we can't- mmake a mes-s.." 

Bill pulled back slowly, sliding his thighs down and gazing down, now licking the taste of the other's body from his lips as large eyes mapped over the brunette. The sight beneath himself was enough to spark up high arousal, and make his fingers twitch with anticipation.  
"Would you like that, my disciple?" He paused, cocking his head with a small grin. "You deserve it.." The demon cooed out, his hand now slowly grazing down to brush against the tent beneath the other's robes, rubbing and squeezing carefully.

"We will.. It'll be lovely, I promise." 

Dipper's hand shakily slid up to the back of Bill's neck as he moaned and tipped his head back, bucking his hips into Bill's hand. "Mmhnggh..." He bit his lip and exhaled slow. "W-we can't..." He breathed, only rocking again as he rested his head on the wood, groaning and gasping as his back arched. 

Bill laughed out just a bit, squeezing hard and curling his toes as he tried to remain balanced, now beginning to lightly stroke and feel around the other's length.  
"I'll clean up the mess, so rest easy. Just lay back and relax, kid." The demon then breathed lightly, closing his eyes for a mere moment, before slowly pulling his hand away, and adjusting so that he could stand up, now staring down to the bench.

"Remove your robes." 

"Wh-what what if someone comes in?" Dipper stuttered out, trembling and aching and feeling utterly nervous and lost before he decided no, he would do this. If someone came in, Bill was m-magic he could. "Is th-this all...." He took a deep breath as he sat up. "An elaborate prank to get me kicked out?" He huffed as he shakily reached for his robe as he stood, grabbing the hem and pulling it upward. He was glad for the button up he was sporting as he tossed it to the side, trying not to notice his hard on as he went a bit pigeon toed.

"Then they can watch." Bill spoke in an obvious tone, raising his brow and leaning back, a now bright grin cutting over his darling and flushed features.

"Th-that's not how it works!" Dipper called out shakily.

"That, or we can go hide behind the altar.. it's pretty big!" The demon chirped up, adjusting his legs as he ignored is own arousal.

Ignoring the previous question, the blonde then became distracted entirely by the other's body. Nimble and sweet, and expressionism obviously bashful.. it was almost too much.  
"Now why would I want to kick out a pretty face like your's? And leave me by my lonesome.." the demon reached to his own collar, unbuttoning both of the cuffs, red and white.  
"That'd be crule to both of us." 

Dipper watched Bill unbutton his shirt. He licked his lips and then jumped and averted his eyes. "Mmh.." He shuddered and fell back onto the seat, extending his arms on the back of it and tipping his head back, the tent inbetween his legs gradually getting smaller to his own dismay, leaving his head a bit more clear. His eyes went wide and he bit his lip when he realized what he was doing. "Ah..." He couldnt quite tell if he wanted to move or stay.

"Humans are still so touchy..." Bill muttered, now peeling off his choir robes and setting them onto the bench, waching as the red and white pooled together into a pile, before he extended his hand out to Dipper, looking him over. "Benches aren't nearly as comfortable as you'd like to imagine. Now c'mon." 

Dipper stared down at Bill's hand and took it, shakily linking their fingers as he trotted off after the demon.

Bill now began to side step through the benches, slipping through their row before he lead to the small opened door of the bench. Pushing past it, Bill then began his way up to the altar, humming a light song beneath his breath as he did so. 

Dipper began to jog, pulling Bill along as he began to grow irritated before he shoved him against the altar a bit hastily, feeling impatient as he rather his erection did not go completely flaccid again. "You have exactly five seconds to turn the tables if you want to touch me." Dipper choked out, his legs trembling a bit.

Bill was politely swinging their hands together, but it was all a matter of time before he was shoved up against the front of the altar, causing his eyes to blow open wide and reathf fresh roses to bounce out of place. Laughing out, the demon then eased into his own expression, before reaching to grab a fist-ful of Dipper's hair, now tugging him down close. "That's the kind of attitude I've been waiting for.." he purred, before crashing their lips together hard, and immediately reaching back to grab the brunette's ass.

Dipper squeaked a bit in surprise before his hands reached to press down onto Bill's chest over his shirt, his hands now finding the sensitive spots much easier as he ghosted his finger's across them and kissed him back eagerly, sliding his tongue as he tried to regain his arousal.

Bill grinned lightly into the kiss, before tugging Dipper close fast, and thrusting up against him. Parting his mouth open wide, the blonde then slid his own tongue into Dipper's mouth, licking his pallet and grinding up against him slow.

Dipper only pushed harder against Bill as he struggled to stand on weak knees, and he only shivered intensely at feeling their arousals pressed tightly together, Bill's tongue working making everything even harder to deal with. Dipper settled on sucking on Bill's lips as he let his thumbs drag lowly over Bill's nipples through his shirt before rolling his thumbs in slow circles over the hardening skin

Slipping his tongue out now, the choir boy breathlessly panted as his lip was sucked on, and his chest was touched and massaged. Eliciting a small whine, before he entirely tipped his head back into the flowers and stared up; now gasping out as their bodies moved together. "If we don't fuck soon, I'll devote my existence to doing just that.. please.. d-disciple." 

"Hhahhh..." Dipper breathed out, his entire form feeling warm and weak from the comment. Dipper only shakily slid his hand down to cup Bill's fast growing arousal and he gently and nervously began to rub and push at it, dragging his hand up and down lowly as he tipped his head and licked at Bill's pallet and sucked on his tongue. 

Bill's eyes shot a bit wide as Dipper's hand slid downward and began to grope him, and the sudden movement was enough to elicit a moan.  
"Hh...nnhh- Kid- M.. mh!" The demon cried out pathetically, all before having his song cut off and swallowed into a kiss, a kiss that made him hold his breath and rut helplessly against the other's hand, all while tugging him closer and groping his rear.

Dipper broke off to lean over to Bill's ear and begin to suck and bite at it. "What..?" He whispered as he let the heel of his palm press into Bill, letting his finger drag down his length, honestly surprised at how confident he was growing himself. Though Bill's hand on his ass was certainly helping him, he began to gently rock his hips into Bill's clothed form, his hand inbetween them as he began to quietly moan out himself at the feeling. "Fhhah-.."  
Bill tipped his head to the side slowly, gasping out and bucking his hips up as he supported his weight against the front of the altar.

"Please-... god, please..." the blonde choked, now moving one of his hands up to Dipper's front, to begin quickly stroking and squeezing the evident tent in his pants.

Dipper gasped out loudly and involuntarily bucked his hips before flushing a bit and biting his own lip, pushing out a husky breath by his ear. He blinked a few times as his eyes fluttered open and he palmed Bill a bit more. "W-Where do you want me...?" He breathed lowly, ears turning hot.

"Here, on the- the altar.. right now." Bill replied, his breaths becoming labored and weak as he began stroking Dipper faster, his eyes entirely hazed over in a drunken pleasure. 

"O-oh-" Dipper squirmed and bucked into Bill's hand again, exhaling a shaky breath. "Y-your move then...." He breathed out, breath hitching as he swallowed the saliva flooding his mouth. 

Bill adjusted after one weak rut against Dipper's hand, and he almost had to pry himself away from the other. 

Now yanking his hand harshly and walking to the back of the altar, Bill took no haste in beginning to un-fasten his belt, slipping it out and setting it aside on the glazed wood and metal, pressing against the flowers. Sighing out a breath he was holding, Bill then unzipped and slipped off his dress pants, before quickly moving to unbutton his shirt.

Dipper watched him a bit intently before growling a bit and grabbing Bill. "It's more fun if I do it." He stated as he began to shakily and hastily unbutton Bill's shirt, his finger's moving fast and a bit sloppily. "You're so slow!" He cried out a bit, before shoving his shirt off.

Bill stared up in confusion for a moment, before easing into the other's hasty touches."Because it's fun to watch you complain." He then breathed out, now removing his shirt and setting it down, kicking it aside with his pants and kicking off his shoes. As the brunette finished stripping him down to just his boxers, Bill reached his hands up to begin quickly unbuttoning Dipper's shirt, then unlatching his belt.

Dipper shivered at the feeling of Bill's hands on his shirt, tipping his neck back and exhaling slow, he bit down another noise and squeaked a bit, eyes shooting to Bill when he realized he was fumbling with his belt. "Bhah-" he sputtered out, hands reaching to curl into Bill's locks.

"So eager.." the demon laughed out, slipping out the belt and beginning to quickly unbutton and unzip his slacks, now pulling them down. His eyes gazed down to stare at the tent in the other's  
pants, and he lazily ghosted his fingers over the head, now squeezing lightly.

"Poor thing.." 

Dipper's breath hitched and he bit his lip. "nnn..." He exhaled slow and his hands tightened in Bill's hair as he forcibly kept himself from rocking his hips. He trembled and tried not to look over Bill's toned chest as he waited. 

Bill raised his brow a bit, and slowly pulled his hand away, now leaning himself back and laying down on the altar with a pleased sigh. "So who's receiving here?"

Dipper flushed and blinked slow, a bit hesitantly hopping onto the altar. "Please tell me you can sense if people are coming." He said softly. "And th-that you can lock doors." He laughed a bit weakly, ignoring his second question. 

Bill raised his brow as he sat up just a bit, adjusting his body and shifting so that he could straddle the other boy, reaching up to lightly brush his fingers against the other's chest. "Of course.. Trust me. We'll be safe here for a while." He whispered, calves and feet tucked carefully besides bushels of white petals and leaves, gracing against his sweetly toned skin as his hips slowly moved above Dipper's.

"Thankfully for you, I can also conjure whatever I please." 

"Thankfully for you." Dipper squeaked out, gasping and rocking his hips with Bill's a bit eagerly, before letting his head fall back as he flushed. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to only focus on the pleasure, the hands on his chest.

Bill stared down to the other with a wide grin, scoffing beneath his breath as he then raised his hips up, in order to deny the other pleasure. For a moment, the demon set his goal on running his fingers lightly along Dipper's nipples, rolling the skin between his thumb and forefinger, before dragging cold hands back down to the other's navel. Pushing up a bit, Bill then moved his leg off the other, and pressed his feet off of the altar table, now slipping off his boxers, and flaunting his naked body just a bit by bending down and setting the fabric aside. 

Sighing out, Bill then raised right back up and cracked his joints, before snapping two fingers together fast, igniting a blue flame that swallowed up his hand.

Dipper practically cried out in frustration and he squirmed a bit before lifting his head to watch Bill, his eyes trailing down to inbetween his legs as he swallowed and raised his eyebrows. He bit his lip before he glanced up to the flame in Bill's hand. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, breath hitching a bit.

Bill yawned out into his left shoulder, before rolling his elbows and closing one eye, now looking down to the brunette on the table with a toothy grin.  
"Conjuring! Obviously." He propped his free hand on his bare hip, waving the flame nonchalantly in his other.

"Pick your poison. Name your price. Whaddya need, Pine Tree?" 

"You tell me.." Dipper breathed, swallowing and shifting as his adams apple bobbed. He blinked slow and coughed out before lowering his eyes and his head. "You chose, slowpoke."

"Take off your ridiculous boxers first." Bill replied, adjusting and climbing back onto the table, trying not to out his flame with a steady hand. "Don't you humans need some sorta lubrication?"

"Right.." Dipped lifted his hips and kicked off his shoes, nervously sliding his boxers and slacks off his ankles before dropping them ontop of Bill's and swallowing. He glanced up at him and nodded slow before he blinked. "Y-yeah but-" he averted his eyes before he squinted a bit. "N-not yet." He breathed shakily.

Bill looked over to the other man, shifting a bit and straddling his thighs again, his lip now joined between his teeth at the bare feeling of skin on skin.. for a moment he just sat there. To take it all in. This boy was pressed beneath his body on the altar table, looking beautifully flushed and vulnerable.. enough so that  
Bill could imagine him all bloodied on the same table- but he'd save that for another day.

"What do we do now, then?" The blonde remarked, bending down so that he could rest his arms beneath the other's, now pressing their noses together, before opening his mouth and lightly catching Dipper in a kiss.

Dipper shivered and closed his eyes as the feeling before he leaned up to meet Bill in the sloppy, wet kiss, and he slid his tongue in, hands reaching to slide into his hair as he panted through his nose, considering what he wanted to do as he kissed him. He decided he would do it without thinking, and he used his hands to push Bill back up, sitting up and sliding his legs out from under  
Bill before he adjusted and started up at him, taking a deep breath before he scooted back a bit more, using his hand to shakily wrap around Bill's length, brushing his thumb over the tip before he glanced up at Bill, beautiful eyes half lidded. "I want to use my mouth." He murmured, eyes regaining his lust. "My lord." He shuddered.

Bill parted his mouth open slow through their kiss, now pushing his tongue forward and brushing their wet muscles against each other in a carnal display, feeling through Dipper's brunette locks of curls with warmed cheeks and shaking fingers. Though soon, they parted away with a ribbon of saliva connecting their tongues, and the demon hastily licked away the fluid, now staring off with confused eyes. Though soon, once adjusted, the blonde made a choked noise from the back of his throat, and tipped his head back with slowly lowering eyelids.  
"Do...do as you please, disciple.." 

Dipper obliged and scooted away a bit more so he could lean his head down. He closed his eyes as he opened his lips, and touched his tongue to Bill's tip, lowly swirling his tongue back and around while his hand began to move up and down with newfound confidence, slowly starting to pump Bill as he lowered his lips onto Bill and took him into his mouth, only barely. 

Bill spread his legs out slowly and tipped his head down, looking to Dipper with glazed over eyes of honey, and his lips mildly agape as he began to comb his fingers throughout his hair. Soon, Bill's head was tipped up, and his mouth was parted with a weak moan, hips threatening to jut up.  
"Ooh..ssh..shit.." cursing lightly, his toes curled and fingers gripped tighter."Ffh..hha.. ffuck.." 

Dipper was pulled a bit foreward when Bill tugged on his hair, causing him to quietly yelp around him and accidentally drag his teeth across Bill's arousal. Breathing through his nose, he calmed down and pressed on, Bill's moans causing himself to grow a bit harder. He pulled back for a moment and blinked slow at him. "Sing for me." He murmured before going down on him again, bobbing his head slowly as he moved.

Upon the contact of teeth, Bill sunk his lower lip between his own teeth and helplessly bucked forward, all before opening closed eyes down to the brunette, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
"Si-ng..? Right now..?" The demon replied in a matter-of-fact tone, before tipping his head back far, and gasping out breathlessly.

Dipper made a helpless noise at Bill being shoved farther into his mouth. He didn't release, and instead started to suck as he used his tongue to swirl around Bill's tip, prodding and sucking before he met Bill's gaze with stern eyes that confirmed his want right before Bill's head tipped back.

Bill tucked his knees up further and leaned back, before shooting his hand down to support his body better, now trembling enough to make balancing a chore. This kid was going to land his vessel in a grave... Remembering the stern gaze, the demon breathed in with a tremulous gasp, before beginning, his vocals wavering. "Unresting, u-unhasting..." the choir boy breathed lightly, his back curving while fingers took fistfuls of hair and cloth as his voice traveled. "Ahhn..ng..a..nd silent as light, Nor wanting, nor wastin- n...nh..g.., thou rulest in might;"

Dipper's eyes fluttered shut at the sound of Bill's voice coming out ragged and broken, and yet still gorgeous. Dipper began bobbing his head a bit more, and moving his hand a bit faster, only to see how Bill's voice and body would react to it, he was ready to move if Bill bucked his hips. He was planning on edging him as he released his lips and dragged his tongue over the tip of Bill's length, flushing at the saliva dripping from his lips.

Bill's mouth gaped wide, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he felt an incredible pressure begin to build itself up more. "Thy jus-tice like.. m-mountains.. high soaring.. nh... above.." the blonde sang out weakly, before attempting to raise his hips a bit more.  
"Thy cl-clouds which... ahh.. are fountains of- ff...fhh.. fuck!" Bill gasped, raising his hips up and moaning lowly, before staring down in a silent plea, feeling his chest ache.

Dipper listened intently to Bill's sweet voice, his head tipping a bit to the sweet tunes as he began to go faster, slicking his tongue up and down the sensitive skin and sucking as his hands moved quick, the saliva dripping down certainly helping. Each time Bill bucked up, he willingly accepted more of him, dropping his jaw more so that he could fit.

"Mm..mhh...hh.." Bill breathed out heavy and fast through his nose now, trembling with a tighter grip on Dipper's hair as his voice now just melted into needy little whines. "Fff..hh..haa--! I'm- I'm c-close- I'm- mm..mhh!" The demon now cried out, his voice reverberating throughout the large church in a muffled echo while he dug his toes tightly against satin cloth.

At those words, Dipper instantly dropped his hand and sat up, removing his mouth and wiping at the string of fluid that connected him to Bill. He stared down at the beautiful sight, Bill bucking and squirming, his heels digging into the altar. He inhaled a shaky breath as he stared down at Bill's pale, flushed body.

Quiet golden eyes stared up to the other's mouth in a confuzed haze, all before his rage began to boil up and hit like a slap to the face. His chest rose and fell fast, and soon enough Bill's brows were knit together in evident frustration.  
"Wh.. What the fuck, kid! I was almost done!" He snapped, breath a bit wheezy and weak. 

"You stopped singing." Dipper replied, raising his eyebrows and settling back with a bit of a sneer as he waited for Bill to calm down. He licked his lips to keep him enticed though.

Bill stared at hum dumbfoundedly, narrowing his eyes with a now quiet huff, legs pressing together and mouth pressing in a small frown. 

"And if I start singing again?" 

"I start touching you again." Dipper replied plainly, grinning a bit slyly with a casual shrug. 

Blinking away the rising heat surrounding his eyes, Bill shifted on the cloth and cleared his throat, breathing in with both eyes now fallen closed. "Thy clouds which are fountains of goodness and love." The demon began, his voice loud and curling up off of the chapel's walls like molten gold. Sweet and soft, but bold and as stoic as a lion. "To all life thou givest — to both great and small; in all life thou livest, the true life of all." He then continued, sharp canines exposed outwardly as his mouth opened to accommodate the holy words soaking from his tongue. 

Dipper listened sweetly to his words and he gently reached to grab Bill's knee, pushing it down and running a hand over the inside of his thigh before he pressed on, gently brushing his thumb over Bill, smooth as milk, and pressing down lightly, rolling his thumb. "Good..." He cooed sweetly.  
"We blossom and flourish as leaves on the tree," he proceeded, voice now faltering and quieting considerably at the slow contact, causing the choir boy to writhe a bit, and breath heavier.

"And wither ..an..h..and perish—but nh-.. naught changeth thee.." Dipper continued the process, rubbing his thumb over Bill's tip, the slight dampness making him flush. He then slid bis hand down the side, Bill's beautiful moans making him tremble a bit. "What a voice..." He murmured, his other hand continuing to slide up and down Bill's thigh.

Bill was beginning to quiver in an attempt to hold himself up as well as not close his thighs together, eyes now half lidded while he shakily sung.  
"Great F-Father of glory.." he paused, breathing in hard and exhaling out a moan, that slowly melted into another anhelic verse. "Nnha..hh.. P-pure Father of light, Thine..angels.. a-ah!..dore thee, all... veiling their.. sight;" Bill choked up, now giving in and allowing his arms to collapse, pressing his body down flat against the altar. 

Dipper settled on letting his hand do the work before he gently moved his lips to Bill's inner thigh, beginning to suck and bite. "Keep going... Just a bit longer..." He breathed against the man's thigh, swirling his tongue before nipping as his hand continued to grace and touch Bill's erection, sometimes dragging his nail down him. 

Bill shifted his thighs out, propping them up and pressing against Dipper while his breath really began to catch in his throat.  
"A-AH...ahn..a..l.ll.. laud we-" he breathed in, bucking up into the other's touch with a weak grip on the table. "We.." he faltered a bit, his one hand traversing up across his own chest to begin running against his nipple. This caused the man to moan and curse out through his teeth, before beginning again despite his moans. "W..hh.. we..would render: O help us to see.."  
Bill's voice was gorgeous, and especially like this, and he Dipper pressed his thumb to the tip one last time, rolling it around before he sat up a bit more, looking down at the man's panting and trembling form and instantly feeling flushed and lustful. "Wow.." He breathed. This sight itself was paradise. "Beautiful..." He breathed as he leaned down to kiss Bill's abdomen, right above his gold happy trail. 

Bill swallowed down his nerves quietly, fidgeting a bit and thrusting his hips up weakly against the other's hand as he moved his other hand to rest against his forehead, now pinching himself hard with a short cry. "Nnh...haa! Ah..!.. T-Tis only..the splendour of- of.." he paused, gasping shortly and staring down to Dipper, before shakily dropping his head as he finished the verse. "..Light hideth thee..." 

"Amazing.." Dipper praised softly. He released Bill's length before shifting over him and straddling the demon. He pushed his hand away from his chest and began to rock his hips down onto Bill, moaning out loudly as he realized how badly he had needed to be touched. "MmhaA-..." He lowered his head onto Bill's pecs before he shakily lifted and lapped at Bill's nipple before shifting upward and pressing his lips to the demon's. "Do- as you plea-se..." He repeated the demon's words from earlier.

Bill sat quietly with his head tipped back into the roses, eyes gazing up to the ceilings stained with afternoon light, glowing through the colorful glass windows as his length dripped. Soon enough, his head was raised and his eyes were blown a bit wider, now looking over the figure above himself, and tugging him down close. The demon began moaning and whining out almost immediately, wondering why on earth they hadn't done this sooner. Moving one hand up against his chest, Bill began to tease and massage the hardening skin on Dipper's chest, while he pushed up and slid his tongue into the humans mouth. With his other hand, he reached down and began rubbing his fingers a bit messily against the other's tip.

Dipper could barely hold himself up as he shivered and moaned. "Mmahaa-...! Ah-!!" He rocked his hips as he panted into Bill's mouth, his tongue still resting inside. He shifted foreward and leaned his forehead onto Bill's and rocking his hip into his touch. "B-Bill---!" He stuttered out pathetically, pulling back a bit as he panted, everything overwhelming his senses.

Bill curled his own tongue up and around the other's mouth, closing up his noises and kissing him much harder now. His tongue slipped out, and his lips quickly transitioned to sucking and biting Dipper's lips, now rubbing harder and moving to stroke him, all before parting his mouth away, head now tipped back as saliva ribboned the corner of his lips.

"You're so eager to sin.. already.." he whispered out, gripping his length and pumping a bit faster. 

"Sh-shut- Ah-!!!" His back rolled upward as he tensed up and he panted out loudly, trying hard not to notice the saliva on Bill's lips. "Oh gh-" he sputtered out, starting to rock his hips down into Bill's hand eagerly. "Fu-fhah-!!" He squirmed and trembled. "Bill-Bhi-Cipher-plea---se.." 

Licking his lips, the golden eyed one of the two boys shifted his hand down across Dipper's thigh, before moving up to his chest. Oh, those noises were just to angelic to miss.. they sent directly down inbetween the sinner's legs. Shoving a bit harshly at Dipper, Bill then positioned the two so that the brunette was in his lap, though it did take some muscle.  
"God, you're heavy!" He grunted out, before pressing his head against the other's chest, now snaking his hand down to begin stroking his partner again.

"Ah-!" Dipper grunted out in confusion when he was adjusted, but soon enough, he had his arms wrapped around Bill's neck, his hands gripping at his shoulder blades as he wrapped his legs around Bill, his hips rocking forward in time with Bill's movements.

"Whoa there, kid!" The demon stopped, holding up his hand to press against Dipper's chest, pushing him to a halt. "Ease into it.. c'mon." Bill then whispered out, leaning up to now press a wet kiss on the other's chest, before taking his nipple into his lips and sucking, all before biting. Through this, he began to slowly rock his hips up, swirling a damp thumb up over the boy's warm tip. Holding his other hand out carefully, the demon then snapped, holding his palm out and allowing it to become licked with the fire. So hot, yet so cold it could scorch human skin.  
As Bill sucked, the fire slowly began to tame into something with more liquidity, flowing like a flame on gasoline, all before burning out and melting into his palm, now revealing that his left hand was coated in a slick, shimmering gel.

Dipper's breath hitched as he bit his lip tightly, gasping as he felt his nipple being sucked on. He arched his back into Bill's face, and swallowed out with a shaky noise. "Ohh~ Oh gosh- oh goodness- Mmhaah-" Dipper screwed his eyes shut and he squared his shoulders back. "Fhu- Bill-"

Biting down much more vigorously now, the demon began to pump just a bit faster as he shifted his head, and immediately took the other areola in between his lips, then teeth. Bill was reluctant to remove his hand and eventually pull away, but he did so in regards to preparation. In a rushed manner, the blonde slicked together his left hand with his right, coating his first two fingers with the lubricants.

"Alright, open your legs up more. You're not givin me easy access." 

Dipper's eyes remained closed, and when he shifted, a noise elicited from the back of his throat. "Rh-righ-t.." He exhaled and forcibly opened his legs a bit more, causing him to slide down a bit. He clung a bit tighter onto Bill. "Hahhh..." He felt a bit pathetic, only opening his legs, he was already becoming more aroused. 

The blonde chuckled lightly, narrowing his eyes and shifting so that he could angle his arm correctly.  
"So vulgar.." Bill murmured, all before brushing down past Dipper's most sensitive parts, and humming a bit unsuccessfully..  
"Mh.. no.. that won't do!" He chirped, removing his hand and shimmying his own hips back, now pushing Dipper off, and waving his hand to gesture to him, making a twirling motion."Turn around, your back facing me. Then lay your head down a bit, spread your legs out more than before." 

"O-oh.." Dipper stared at Bill a bit dumbfounded. Well this was certainly more sinful than it was before.. For some reason. But he was too far gone to care as he nodded a bit eagerly and shifted, but he would do it in a way that would make Bill want him. So he rolled his shoulder's back, the muscles on his shoulder blades contracting as he slowly placed his palms on the altar, sliding his hips down so he was laying flat (a bit uncomfortably) until he raised his hips again and wiggled them a bit, leaving his head on the floor as he shimmied his ankles out in opposite directions.

Bill rested back a bit as he watched the sight in front of himself, now gnawing at his lower lip carefully and grinning. Each move sent more excitement surging through the demon, pulsing through his blood and causing his heart to thump quite hard, and his fingers to coil together with the slick and shimmering liquid. 

"You're terribly sinful now, coming out in front of me like this. All exposed.." Bill replied lowly, before adjusting his hand, moving his fingers up to spread the other out a bit slowly, now massaging his entrance, before beginning to slide in the tip of his finger, without warning. 

Dipper yelped a bit in surprise, sliding his arms underneath his cheek as for cushioning as he  
gasped out at the foreign feeling, not being uncomfortable yet, he pushed against it a bit.  
Grinning mischievously at the action, Bill wasn't hasty in shoving his entire finger in, thrusting into the tight space and spreading out his own legs. Allowing himself to drip against the tablecloth.  
"AH-!! Ah..." Dipper cried out again, leaning his forehead into his arms before he softly began to move his hips with Bill's movements, biting his lip and trembling.

"Doesn't hurt, disciple?" Humming out lightly, Bill then began to thrust his finger, his middle finger now prodding the entrance lightly.

"I can fix that." 

With that, the choir boy slid in his second finger, immediately transitioning to thrusting them in and out, scissoring, while his other hand reached to gently press against Dipper's thigh, making it damp with lubrication. 

Dipper's breath hitched and he squirmed a bit before closing his eyes and biting his lip hard at the uncomfort. He raised his hips in an attempt to make it more comfortable. He grunted a bit before he calmed down and took deep breaths at Bill's movements.  
Bill shifted himself forward just a bit, leaning up in order to press a light kiss onto the other's skin, on the soft skin of his ass. Right before beginning to suck a bit harshly, curling his fingers up through a few slow thrusts. 

After a bit of sucking, the blonde sunk his teeth down into the skin, feeling it swell beneath his tongue, and soon enough released it after a long bite. Still continually jutting his fingers in and out.

Dipper gasped out and leaned forward a bit, burying his head in his arms and continuing to breathe through pain and discomfort. "Mmhaah-..." He gasped out lowly, sinking his teeth into his forearm to muffle his noises and give him another distraction. 

Brushing his thumb lightly against the other's thigh, Bill then gently pulled out his fingers, allowing Dipper to adjust. Parting away from his form entirely, the blonde then cleared his throat and wiped off his fingers for a moment. "C'mere, kid." He spoke, leaning back and spreading his own legs out, gesturing that he wanted Dipper to sit between them.

Dipper sat up a bit weakly to watch Bill, and then he nodded, taking in a sharp breath before he adjusted himself inbetween Bill's legs, and placed his hands on the demon's shoulders, staring down.

Bill snickered out and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss against the other's skin on his collar bone, before pushing at his thighs a bit.

"Other way. With your back facing me." 

"O-oh- right." Dipper sputtered out and blinked slow as he stood on his knees and spun around, a bit embarrassed at having his back facing Bill. He scooted back between him, and hoped that he had done it right. 

As he waited patiently for the other to transition into his lap, the demon's curious eyes gazed across Dipper's lovely form. Soon enough, that exact form wss pressed up against him, and Bill took no haste in looping his arm around the other's waist, nuzzling into his neck and kissing lightly.  
"Good.." the blonde whispered against pale skin, before shifting his fingers down again, pushing at his thigh and urging Dipper to lay down on Bill, relax between his legs.

Dipper did as he was prompted, laying back against Bill's chest, a bit curious to how this was going to work. His hands gently places on Bill's thighs and he swallowed, not quite sure what to expect as the kisses on the nape of his neck burned.

Bill nuzzled his nose up against the nape of Dipper's neck, feeling against his light curls, before leaning over to kiss behind his ear, breathing in so that he could in turn whisper out. "I want you to finger yourself for me.. while I touch you." He whispered, toungue now slowly dragging out and licking up the length of his ear.

"Why must we keep teasing oursel-ves-...?" Dipper gasped out, exhaling and listening to the sounds Bill's tongue and breath were making by his ear, making him lift his hips a bit out of instinct before he settled back down and made soft whining noise in the back of his throat. "A-and if I d...don't?"

"Then the fun will stop much sooner than you intended.." the blonde whispered out, one of his wet hands shifting up to toy and pinch at one of Dipper's nipples, massaging the hardening skin while his other hand traced along his pelvis.

Dipper's back arched a bit and his breath hitched. He bit his lip and nodded, leaned back a bit more. He hummed softly as he took his own hand and slid it down his stomach, over his pelvis, his hand gracing over Bill's as he closed his eyes. He moved his fingers under and gently prodded two fingers to his entrance, lifting his knees and opening his legs a bit for better access as he gasped out weakly as he slid his finger's in.

Gazing down to the other's actions with curious eyes, Bill grinned faintly against his skin, and moved his hand down to begin groping and pumping the brunette's erection, not giving a warning as he wanted to see his reaction. 

The fact that they were doing this on the altar was even more excitable to Bill, who wanted to relish and soak up every moment of it.

"Mmhhn..-Ah!!-Bill!" Dipper cried out, his hips leaning into his hand as he gasped Bill's name, though it was more out of surprise and disbelief than a moan. But soon enough he relaxed and eased into it as he started to slowly push his fingers in and out of himself, trying to focus and go slow as Bill palmed him much faster, his breath turning hot and heavy.

With his other fingers massaging and pinching, his mouth now clasped onto the other's neck and sucking roughly, Bill proceeded to run his thumb lightly against the other's tip, pumping him quickly and passionately as his other hand slid up Dipper’s chest, past his jaw as he slid his two finger’s into the other’s mouth. 

"Bill--Mn-!!" Dipper gasped out, eyes shooting open as he realized the other’s finger’s were pressed against his damp tongue. He slowly relaxed and eased into it, starting to move his fingers to a similar rhythm before he slipped one more in, and he gasped out at the slight pain throw his nose before he started going slow, his hips squirming as he felt something building up. he panted out, his torso writhing a bit as he tried to force himself to calm and hold still, a task that was becoming nearly impossible. 

"Mm.." Bill hummed against his skin, before parting away from the forming bruise to stare down, and begin touching Dipper a bit faster with his lubricated fingers, other finger’s swirling around Dipper’s mouth before pressing a bit awkwardly against his pallet.

Dipper couldn’t do much at this point, and his shoulder’s set back as everything became too much, hips now bucking up into Bill’'s hand as he slipped his fingers out and used his hand to steady himself, Bill getting faster only bringing him much closer to the edge. 

Bill slowly removed his hands, leaning forward to bite into the other's flesh rather harshly, narrowing his eyes and breathing hard through his nose as he lightly pressed his nails against the flesh of Dipper's chest. Though soon, he removed his being entirely from Dipper's, pulling away and adjusting.

Dipper whined a bit at Bill removing himself, and he bit his lip at the stinging on his chest as he tipped his head back, vaguely aware of saliva on the corners of his lips as he curiously tried to watch Bill as he panted and writhed a bit, trying to hold still as his hands clenched into fists.

Bill shifted his form just a bit more, eyeing the other with a weak grin, before tipping his head down back to his arousal. Hesitantly, the demon reached down to stroke himself, lubricating his length, with a small whine at the contact. He then began to pump himself with trembling fingers, biting his lip hard and locking his gaze to the side, before reluctantly pulling his hand away. Now breathing hard.

"You won't walk straight after this, I swear.." the blonde whispered, biting back a small grin.

Dipper's breath hitched and his hips bucked again at the words, his face flushing slightly as he tried to calm himself, panting hard, especially at watching Bill get himself off. "Hhah..." He breathed, biting his lip as he anticipated what was about to happen, imagining it, even though it was soon to be a reality.

The demon felt his breath part in laboured gasps, all before he adjusted his body, sitting up on his knees, and harshly grabbing Dipper's form. Turning him around by the shoulders, and shoving him down hard onto the table with a wavering smile. Reaching down, Bill pushed Dipper's thighs out further, exposing his pale skin.  
"Look at how dirty you are, disciple.. Exposed. Spread out and waiting so patiently.." he whispered, leaning up close.  
"All for me to fuck you against this table. To shove deep inside of you, to make you scream out in pleasure." He then cooed out, kissing the skin on his collar in a ghosting movement.  
"Weeping out my name in such a sinful voice, worshipping every single touch from me... you'd like that, hm?"

Dipper gasped and stared up at Bill, wide eyed and flushed. He decided telling Bill to shut up wouldn't get him what he wanted, so he closed his eyes for a moment before fluttering them open and licking his lips almost as slow as possible, taking a deep breath when his tongue made peak on his lips before he slipped it back in. "Yes.." He breathed softly, lifting his hips for Bill. "Please--" he gasped out.

"How vile.." Bill muttered out while he then tugged the other boy close, and reached his hand down to guide himself to his entrance. In a swift movement, the man pressed forward, pushing his tip in, all before jerking his hips forward from instinct, feeling the pressure enclosing over his throbbing length. Already, he was panting, eyes hazed over in an entirely animalistic expression as the wet warmth began to make his hips expectantly twitch.  
"Fh...fuck..."

Dipper's hands instantly clenched into the fabric on the table and he cried out, knuckles going a bit white as he shivered at the pain, slowly waiting for it to become pleasure. "Hnmn.." He clenched his teeth and his eyes screwed tightly shut as he spread his legs a bit more.

Bill shifted his arms shakily up to press beside Dipper's head, leaning down to catch his lips in a gentle kiss.  
"It'll feel great soon, promise.." the blonde muttered, all before gripping Dipper's hair between his fingers, and beginning to move his hips forward, then pull them back again. Pulling out all the way and breathing hard at the lack of contact, before thrusting back in with a weak moan.

Each time Bill moved, Dipper held back a noise, whether it was pain or pleasure, but he continued to wait patiently for it to feel good, and he shakily leaned up to meet Bill's lips, wanting him to kiss him more as he unclenched his hands from the fabric beneath him. He started to raise his hips expectantly as soon as Bill pulled out, and he swallowed shakily.

Slowly, the demon began to find himself with a slow rhythm, now moving down to harshly meet their lips together in a feverish kiss. His mouth parting open and tongue slipping out, a bit sloppily, while his hips began to rut forward, causing him to moan and whine into the other's opened lips.

Dipper whined and gasped every time Bill thrusted, but currently, the rhythm was starting to become nice. "Bh..oh-.." The boy breathed into Bill's mouth, moaning around his tongue as He very gently released his hands from the fabric and reached up under Bill's arms to grip Bill's back, his hips rocking up each time Bill pushed in.

Each jolt forward caused for another noise of skin meeting, the wetness now pooling from Bill's erection with the addition of lubricant, was all causing for incredibly obscene noises to echo throughout the church. Melting in with the moans and gasps of heavy breath.

"K..kid.." the blonde murmured, slowly parting away from his lips and tucking his head down by the other's ear, his thick lashes now brushing beneath his eyes as he closed them and began to pound into the other a bit harder.

"A-Ah-!...hhah..." Dipper panted and gripped onto Bill, nails digging into flesh as his back arched just barely. "Fh.." He realized how loud he was being, but he also realized he didn't really care. "Bill-.." He cried, trying to breathe through the slight discomfort.

Reaching his left hand to the side, Bill pushed himself up a bit on his shaking forearm, and reached his other hand down to stroke Dipper, wheezing out trembling breaths through his damp lips.

"Louder.." he spoke, squeezing the boy and making his movements a bit more gentle, trying to slowly rock his hips. 

Dipper's hips bucked into Bill's hand and he brought the back of his hand over his mouth as he clenched his teeth before releasing and gasping out, obeying as he moaned out. "Bill-Ah-sh-shit- ahhh-...!" He opened one eye and glanced down to Bill's hand, flushing as he continued to buck his hips. "Cipher- ah-!!! Mmhah-!

"Ffh..Feel better..?" The blonde moaned out, mouth parted and fingers trembling to keep himself up while he then began to spread his legs further, all on impulse. Bill was beginning to have a harder time getting a grip, and keeping a slow pace for Dipper... to try and not relentlessly pound into him until he was crying. He could try to hold back.

"Y-yes.." Dipper panted out, breathing becoming hot and fast. "Oh-oh-Bill-f-faster-" he cried out, gripping tightly onto him and digging his lip so hard into his lip he was sure there was going to be a mark later. "Oh-ohgodBill-!!" He writhed.

Each little gasp or syllable was sending more pleasure to his dick, and Bill took no hesitation in shoving his hips forward harshly, pressing all the way into Dipper as he shakily removed his hand and pressed his palm flat against the table. Now moving faster with sweat pearling and sticking to his skin, Bill was making the sweetest and most needy noises, now biting his lower lip harshly while he pushed up far inside of the brunette. 

Dipper's eyes screwed shut as he tried to quiet his noises and listen to Bill's, a task that was getting very hard very fast, and he panted loudly, breath coming out hot and fast, and he moaned loudly when Bill hit a certain spot. "T-here-!!" He cried, back arching as he could feel himself growing close.

"Hh..ho.. god.." the demon cried out, thrusting into him, against the spot quite a few times as his thrusts became a bit sporadic and quick- messy, in all honesty. Bill curled over Dipper's form with trembling and loud gasps as he reached closer to his peak, with tightly grasping fingers and quivering limbs.  
"Gh...hnn... hha- ah! Ahh!"

"Bill-haa-!! A-ah-!!" Dipper squirmed and cried out a bit louder each time Bill hit that spot, and with the fact of Bill had touched him while fucking him was only bringing him closer. "Gah-!!!! B-Bill- fu--I'm so-!" His hands shot up and gripped at Bill's hips tightly as he rocked his own into him, tongue threatening to loll out as it prodded at his lips. Everything suddenly felt hot and pulsed too much, and  
he ached terribly.

The choir boy arched over him shakily, rutting forward much harder now, to his sweet spot each and every time with trembling thighs and watering eyes.

"Ffh...fuck- Dh..Dipper- I'm- nh!!" Bill sang out in complete vulgarity, his words melting from his tongue like warm honey.  
"I'm gonna..c..cum.. Dipper- aa..h..!" He jolted forward hard and fast, nails now gripping and digging into the other's flush shoulders with a harsh press, his hips now snapping forward, and eyes blaring open with pleasure.  
"Ahn...nh.. AH!" 

"Fuck- Bh-Ah-!! BILL-!!" Dipper gasped out loudly, with the next thrust causing him to dig his nails into Bill and arch his back to the point that his chest was flush against Bill's. "HHAH-!!" When he realized he felt a sudden wet, stickiness his head dropped back onto the altar with a soft thud as he his chest almost beat in itself as it rose and fell with his ragged breaths. 

"Fuckfuckfuck- fhh.. NH..!" Bill's entire body curled over, feeling his eyes squeeze shut tightly while he came hard, filling the space around his length up with the warm substance as his trembling limbs finally settled down. Now lowering his weak body down onto Dipper's, the blonde reached up to carefully comb throughout Dipper's sweat-stuck brunette locks, breath hard and heavy in his throat. "Holy..." he wheezed, attempting to open up his eyes. "..sh..shit.." 

Dipper was wheezing too hard to respond, his chest heaving up and down as he licked his lips and gasped out. He would rather not think about what they had just done. Ever. 

His throat was dry now that it wasn't getting flooded with saliva, and he shifted his hips a bit as he tried not to notice the feeling of having Bill's fluids inside him. He only stared up at the high ceiling, the walls decorated with candles as it blurred into one beautiful haze of light and tapestry. 

Bill's eyes slowly fluttered closed, feeling as a surprising sleepiness was now washing over him, and his weakly trembling limbs. Exhaustion was never really Bill's friend. Now slowly pulling out of the other and resting on top of him, the demon stared through his lashes to the empty church, now trying to balance out his breaths evenly. "Y'know.." he began, breathing in. "This tablecl-cloth. Satin. Its.." he paused, breathing in. "It's satin. Do you know what that means?" 

"I s-swear..." Dipper made a quiet noise as he breathed out. "If you don't clean it..." He panted heavily, having a hard time thinking straight. "I'm castrating you."

The blonde laughed up against the side of the clergyboy's neck, feeling along his hip with thin and ghosting fingers.

"Good luck with that. We can do a bond castration!" Bill chirped, before adjusting, and then slumping back down. "Whoa- no... not gettin' up any time soon. This body." He gasped. "Is too exhausted." 

"I'd rather not..." Dipper hummed, not even trying, though now sense was coming back to him, and he wanted to be clothed and at dinner instantly. "Mmh..." He whined a bit, well knowing he was going to go without a meal tonight due to cleaning himself up. 

"T-too b-bad." Dipper stuttered out as he sat up, causing Bill to slide down him a bit as he struggled to banish the burning feeling.  
Bill listened to the quiet beat of the brunette's pulse for a few moments, all before being pushed back and down a bit, his pupils still blown wide.

"Why're you up so soon, kid?" The demon questioned, still trying to even out his exhausted breaths. All too sluggish to get up.

"B-because- The longer we sit here, the more trouble we'll be in." Dipper replied, lowering his eyes.

"Well don't consider this time the last;" Bill paused clearing his throat and adjusting his feet on the satin, gazing to Dipper with a cattish grin.

"You'll have plenty more opportunities to get in trouble later on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom.


End file.
